Save Me
by Unbroken Promise
Summary: The Three Chosen Ones Find out they have to save the Three Clans of Darkness, but what will happen when they fall in love with their enemies? Will they risk everything for the people they love? Or let them go? REVIEW!
1. The Beginning

**Alice's POV**

I leaned against the wooden rail of my porch, staring endlessly into the dark night sky, as the full moon slowly made its way to the center of the black night.

The mere sight of the fill moon shining down upon the blue lake simple took my breath away. I never gotten over the fact of how beautiful it was to look out on the lake and see the moon's reflection at night.

Everything seemed so peaceful, hearing the cool night breeze brushing against the trees, with the slight sound of the rushing water going back and forth, making tiny waves in the lake.

Even the worst of days could disappear with the glimpse of the beautiful lake.

But on this night the pain wouldn't be dulled with a mere beautiful sight. My broken heart wouldn't let me off that easily. The guy who I thought was the only one for me betrayed me for a one night stand.

I still couldn't believe that he would go and our love for one night with another woman.

The pain I felt couldn't be compared to anything, it was killing me on the inside.

The picture of him with her was stained into my memory for good, and I knew that I would never be able to forget it.

I felt fresh tears sting in my eyes as I bit my lip, "Don't cry…don't cry…" I told myself.

"Hey Alice what are you doing out here by yourself?" I knew the voice belonged to Callie, and I quickly blinked away the tears the best I could afraid that I might worry her.

"Oh just thinking," I softly said as I glance at her and noticed she was wearing her favorite pair of black cotton pants that made her feel very comfortable with a bright cherry red tank that showed off her muscled stomach.

"You think too much," she laughed at me as she walked over to the rail and lifted herself up to sit on it with her legs dangling over the side to look out at the lake with me.

"Wow its really pretty tonight," she said as I watch a fire fly land on her tan hand.

"Yeah," I couldn't help but to agree sadly.

"Hey girlies what you doing?"

Callie and I both looked to see Taylor at the door way holding what seemed to be a million shopping bags.

I could feel Callie laughing as she thought of something to say to Taylor.

"I should of guessed that's where you would be...at the mall spending all of mommy's money." Callie teased her as Taylor stuck her tongue out at the comment and disappeared to put away her new closet of clothes.

I thought how lucky Taylor was to have a mom that owned a big corporation business and paid for everything her only daughter needed or wanted. Taylor's mom has always spoiled her, and I couldn't never remember her telling Taylor no. But then again I knew that Taylor's mom was trying to make it up for her not having a father.

He died in a plane crash when flying back to see her on her birthday; she was only four at the time, and hardly remembers him.

But I know that she misses him terribly because some nights all she does is cry, and sobs about how much she wants him to come home.

I shook my head and quickly brushed away my thoughts as Callie started running a hand back and forth in front of my face after Taylor came back with no shopping bags in hand.

"Girl you need to stop day-dreaming or thinking because well you kind of freak me out with that dazed look," I heard her joke but new that she was telling the truth.

I laughed as I casted a look at Taylor, "So what did you buy?"

"Well a couple shirts, pants, some cute pink ear rings, a matching necklace, six pairs of the cutest shoes, perfume…."

The list took about five minutes to go through as I stood mouth gaping at how much all of that would of cost her.

"Taylor don't you think you went a little over board?"

I asked with a stiffened laugh at the frown she casted me.

"Hey anyone want a coke?" Callie asked feeling the need to cut in before Taylor went into one of her talks about, "you can never buy too much."

"Yeah," Taylor and I both said at the same time watching Callie slide open the glass doors and disappearing into the house.

"Hey Alice you all right?" I heard Taylor ask but her voice seemed very faint.

I felt a sick feeling creep into my stomach as I looked away from her.

"I'm okay," I tried to say but the words wouldn't form.

"Hey girls….." I heard Callie behind me right before the sound of crashing glass hitting the cement porch.

Fear pounded in my heart as I felt my throat beginning to close as I tried to focus on breathing but I had to see what was wrong with Taylor and Callie.

I slowly tried to look at Callie and Taylor but it hurt so much to move that I felt my whole body was going to shatter.

But finally I managed to turn my neck in an angle to get a glance towards Callie and Taylor.

Both their eyes weren't the normal dark sapphire or emerald green, they were a frightening bright silver.

They seemed to be in a trance as the both stepped off the porch and walked to the edge of the lake.

"G..u…Guysss," I managed to whisper but they acted as they never heard me.

I felt my legs start to move against my will till I was behind Callie, and Taylor, but unlike them I slowly dropped to my knees; staining my jeans with grass stains.

"Guys….what's…going…on?" I asked not realizing that they wouldn't know more than what I did.

I felt pressure on my throat tighten to where I felt like I was going to suffocate. My eyes began to water terrible as my body began to painfully shake.

They didn't answer me as they both kept staring at the extremely bright moon with a now golden ring forming around it.

I couldn't do anything but blindly stare when I suddenly noticed out of the corner of my eye I noticed a figure dressed in a black cloak approaching me. I tried to move away cause that man sent my body into over drive with fear. He was advancing fast upon me, and with each step he took towards me the moon became a slightly more red than it was. It only took him seconds to be finally standing in front of me, with the full moon now shining a dark crimson that sent shivers down my spine as the reminder of blood echoed in my head.

"You are to come with us," I heard him whisper in my ear as the pressure on my throat lessened.

"Why?" I slowly asked him, which caused him to smirk, revealing very sharp looking teeth.

Out from the forest walked five more cloaked figures. "You are one of the three which hold special powers that you haven't seen in your pathetic human life. Your two other friends are the other chosen ones, I believed you call them Taylor and Callie." He whispered hotly in my ear, having me shiver.

I felt shock and fear run through my body as I thought _"Does he know about my visions?" _

"Yes I do know about your visions silly girl," I could hear him chuckle.

I looked down at the wet grass, not wanting to meet his coal black eyes,

"Girl you will look at me when I'm addressing you," he jerked my chin up between his fingers.

I felt his nails dig into my chin as I tried to jerk away, but it never worked. So I did the only thing I could do at that moment, look him dead in the eyes.

"Have sweet dreams," he whispered as I felt a coldness hit my face causing me to feel a little light headed, before I was swept away by a cruel darkness, casting me into nightmares I thought I left behind, as I heard his laughter still rang in my head.


	2. Captured

**Callie's POV**

I slowly opened my tired eyes, feeling an awful pain in my stomach. I groaned loudly as I went to roll over but I felt an cold, hard material binding my wrists. I glanced down and found that both of my wrists were held by a thick iron chain.

I looked up quickly as I tried to remember what I did in the last twenty four hours before I observed my surroundings. I was in what seemed to be a mid evil dungeon. I sat there for a couple minutes thinking about my situation when last nights memory came tumbling into my mind.

I gasped as I recalled the moon that sent me into a trance along with Taylor, but I couldn't think of what happened to Alice, which worried me to death.

I felt the ache in my stomach begin to increase, as I pushed myself up and leaned against the stone wall.

The chains pinched my wrists already causing black bruises to form, which caused my anger to spike, "Where in the hell am I?" I yelled as I gave the chain another good yank.

But I didn't get no reply.

I kept jerking my arms and rattling the chains to make as much noise as possible.

"Hey! Someone answer me! I want to know why I'm here! I know you can hear me you bastards!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Hey quiet down in there before you get yourself into some trouble," I heard a man's voice yell finally.

"Yeah and I expect you would be the one to do that?" I yelled

"Yes," came the simple reply.

"I would love to see that one," I laughed, but kind of regretted as I heard the lock on the door being turned.

The door slowly swung open revealing a man cloaked in all black, but I could see his dark red eyes shining.

"Well if you don't shut up I can arrange that," he hissed showing his sharp pointed teeth, that made me cringe.

"Well you can go right ahead and arrange that cause I'm not shutting up," I said between clenched teeth.

I could tell that he was about to say something sarcastic, but another man came causing him to stop.

"What do you want?"

"It's about the other prisoners sir,"

"What about them?"

"Well sir they are awake and Logan would like them to meet him in the west wing."

He glance my way letting a smirk cross his face, "Well it seems I'll have to arrange it some other time."

I was going to say something like, "yeah right," or "Is that your excuse?" but the words other prisoners was caught in my mind.

"What other prisoner?" I asked praying that it wasn't Taylor or Alice, as I felt my heart beat quicken.

"How rude of me their names would be Alice and Taylor," he laughed as the words passed through his pale lips, because of my horror struck face.

"If you so much as touch a hair on their heads, I'll make sure you die a slow but painful death." I threatened him.

"_I would never let another guy harm my friends…ever again," _I thought to myself as I gritted my teeth.

"Don't worry I wouldn't dare touch a hair on their head," I heard him whisper, and I about believed him for a second before the sinister look passed over his face.

" I'll have the rest of their body to entertain me," he laughed which sent chills down my spine.

If I could have killed someone with a look it would have been that man.

I was thinking on something to say really hateful when he slowly disappeared.

I took a long deep breath before I began to think over a plan to break out and save Taylor and Alice before it was too late.

**Taylor's POV**

I sat up in shock as I blinked my eyes a few times till I could make out the room. It look like a dungeon in one of those movies Alice and Callie would watch on Friday night. Not thinking I went to stand up but I felt something pinching my skin. I looked down and saw chains holding my wrists together then connecting to a ring on the wall.

"How did I get…." the question died on my lips as I remember the following night, when the moon took the color of crimson then people wearing black cloaks coming out of the forest….I couldn't remember nothing after that.

I felt fear in the pit of my stomach as tears began to blur my vision as I then began to panic, "Calm down don't panic….just keep breathing," I felt my throat tighten.

"Okay I don't really know where I am and I don't really know how I got here," I said out loud.

"Oh my gosh I forgot to turn off the dryer! Damn it! My new shirt is ruin!" I yelled suddenly remember that I started drying a load of my laundry.

"I need out of here now!" I yelled as I thrashed against the chains.

But suddenly stopped as I felt a new presents in the room.

"Who are you?" I looked up and yelled at him.

"That doesn't matter I came in here to tell you to be quit!" he said with anger lace through his words.

"I want out of here, now!" I yelled at him. "You can get out of here as soon as Logan gets here and your other friend Alice wakes up." He said walking away suddenly.

"What!" I gasped.

" Alice is here…that must mean Callie is here with her. I wonder if they found a way to escape. What if they're being tortured?" I suddenly thought as I saw a cockroach crawl a crossed the floor. "Aww BUGS!" I screamed silently to myself as I tucked my feet in closer to myself, and backed away from the insect.

**Alice's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes already knowing that I was in a dungeon with my hands shackled, because of the vision that invaded my dream. I looked sadly down at the chain that held my wrist seeing a dark purple bruise forming underneath. But I also saw some bruises up on my arms as I glance up from my wrists.

I felt tears prick my eyes at the thought of not knowing what was happening to Callie and Taylor, but I had to quickly wipe the tears away hearing footsteps echo in the halls.

I felt my fear spike as the footsteps began to get closer and closer till I could tell that someone was standing in front of my dungeon door.

Afraid that it was the same guy from last night I laid down and shut my eyes; pretending to be asleep.

A loud click from the door made my heart jump, knowing that the door was unlocked now. But I still managed to lay perfectly still knowing that if I moved I might as well commit suicide.

The foot step inched closer to me…with each step made my heart beat louder and louder. I would be surprised if he couldn't hear my heart beating loudly against my chest.

The person stopped in front of me, and I could feel their eyes up on my face.

"You know you're really bad at pretending to be asleep, I suggest not going into the acting business." I could hear a warm laugh.

I slowly cracked one eye open and glanced up at the intruder.

I let out an unexpected gasp as I saw this gorgeous man standing in front of me giving me a cocky grin that sent my heart into over drive.

He had warm hazel eyes with dark brunette shaggy hair that fell a little in his eyes.

He wore a simple black suit with a scarlet tie, that sent butterflies to my stomach as the suit showed a little of his muscled outline.

"Stop Alice! He kidnapped you! Your not suppose to think your kidnapper is hot! Control yourself woman!" I had to yell silently in my head.

"Where am I?" I asked him trying to hide my shaky voice.

"Dear, you are at castle De Ames per Dues." He said as he slowly bent down till his nose brushed softly against mine.

"What language is that?" I curiously asked.

"Why, it is French of course." I heard him answer.

"What is it suppose to mean?"

"Well that's what you are going to find out very soon, dear." He said as he brushed a piece of my brunette hair behind my ear, having me gasp silently to myself.

A frown formed on his pale lips as he slowly stood up ready to leave.

"Wait," he froze as the word left my lips.

"Are Callie and Taylor alright?" I asked feeling a terrible pain in my throat.

He stared at me for a moment, but that moment felt like an hour, "Yes your friends are alright, there is nothing to be worried about."

He turned to leave again but he stopped suddenly, "Yes?"

"Umm when am I going to leave this place?" I asked losing the control on my shaking voice. I felt warm tears leak from my eyes, as I could taste the salt from them.

"That's up to you dear," he whispered with a sad soft tone to his voice before leaving me to my thoughts as the lock on the door made me cringe.

"In ten minutes you may bring those three up to me, and we'll have our talk." I heard him say to someone out in the hall.

"Yes sir," was his reply as footsteps echoed off the stone walls.

" How will I ever escape this place," I whispered as the thought ran through my head.

**Callie's POV**

I was sitting on the dungeon floor looking at the iron chains, trying to figure out the weakest point with a bobby pin that I found in my messed up bun. I was trying to get the lock to snap when I heard the lock on the door click. I quickly dropped the bobby pin on the floor and slid my foot over top of it, to hide it . I leaned against the stone wall then put on the " I hate the world" face.

The same guy from earlier came stomping through the door then casted me a disgusted look.

"It's time to go," he said as he unlocked the chains from the wall, leaving the chains around my wrists to where he could drag me around, which just pissed me off so I walked as slow as I could before he started yanking me forward to where I almost fell and hit my face on the floor. "Some way to treat a lady, " I commented on his behavior with my own sarcasm, before we stood before two huge oak doors with golden designs that sent chills down my spine.

The two heavy oak doors suddenly began to creek open to reveal…


	3. Prophecy

**Callie's POV**

The doors opened revealing Alice and Taylor sitting on a colorless couch still shackled, with two other men in the room.

"So you finally decided to grace us with her presence," The man leaning against the wooden desk said with sarcasm laced through his voice as he began to advance on me; I couldn't help but to stare into his dazzling emerald eyes, and look over his muscled chest and arms that shown through his simple white t-shirt.

But I forced myself to look away as he gave me a cocky smirk. (The ones every guy gives that make you want to hit them.) He stepped right up to me, where our noses about touch, and my stubbornness got the best of me.

"So are you wondering what you're doing here?" he asked while he grabbed my chin to force me to gaze into his dazzling eyes. I gave him a fierce look and tried to jerk my chin out of his grasp, but it didn't work as his nails slightly scratch me. I gasped as I heard what sounded like a growl escape him while he bared his teeth at me.

"Drake, leave her alone and go sit down." I heard the man behind him say, as he pushed Drake away and led me to the couch where my friends were, but I still felt a little shaken at the thought of his sharp teeth.

**Taylor's POV**

I could see how mad Callie was at Drake for trying to torment her like that as she came over and sat down beside Alice. "Okay I'm now going to explain to you why you are here ladies." Logan said as he sat down in one of the many chairs in front of us, while holding a pure white book with golden letters that read, "Peace". I began to wonder what the book had to do with us before Logan interrupted my thought. "We brought you here because of the prophecy of Peace. In the prophecy of Peace it reads…."

**-Beginning of Prophecy-**

"_**In time when the moon shines as bright as the sun,**_

_**Crimson red will seep through the golden light,**_

_**With the blood of our kind that have fallen,**_

_**As the three chosen ones stand along,**_

_**Watching with eyes of pure silver they stand, **_

_**With the powers not known to man, **_

_**They offer to bring peace to the worlds of darkness,**_

_**To bring hope to the three clans,**_

_**But if they shall fail they will forever be alone,**_

_**Bringing the destruction to all they hold dear.**_

**-End of prophecy-**

"How could you possible know that we are the chosen ones? Maybe we were in the wrong place at the wrong time, you ever think of that?" I felt myself yell at them.

I felt something cold pressed to my hand, I looked over and saw Alice with tears about to fall. "Please calm down Callie, I know its hard to believe but I think their right." I heard her whisper softly.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked venom lacing my words.

"Well you know how I wake up almost every night or how I space out for no reason at all? Well when I do that I have a...a vision." I hear her whisper in a shaky voice that told me she was close to tears.

I felt the air being squeezed out of my lungs.

"But, but, no this isn't happening, we can't be." I tried to make sense of everything, as I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder now.

"Well I guess you three need some alone time to let this sink in," I heard Logan say as he turn to Drake expecting him to leave first." You humans are so pathetic." I heard Drake say as he rolled his eyes at us. I finally had enough of this bullshit with this guys as I felt my anger kick. And in an instant I didn't realize that I shot out of my seat and went to hit him, but was caught at the last minute by his friend Logan.

"How dare you insult us! You took us from our home! Tell us that we're apart of a prophecy! Not to Mention **"we are"** the ones going to save **"your pathetic" **ass! And all you can do is roll you eyes and call us pathetic! I don't think so buddy" I felt my chest heaving up and down from my out burst, as I then notice that he wasn't even looking at me, but staring blindly out the window, which made my bad temper problem worst.

I felt like grabbing him by the throat and shaking him till his teeth rattled, but Logan didn't let me go. I felt like the world was lifted off my shoulders as I finally let out my anger and I felt it slowly disappearing. "What ever your not even worth my time," I spat out as I felt Logan release me. I back away slowly to go back and sit down on the couch, but my leg came in contact with the oak table which sent me flying backward landing on something sharp.

I angrily looked up as if nothing happen. "What?" I asked with bitterness, as I then looked down at my bleeding hand from a glass vase that I now noticed that I smashed. I felt frozen as he stared deeply into my eyes, with a look that chilled my fierce temper. "Something isn't right," I whispered before he suddenly lunged forward at me with the instinct to kill. Logan quickly grabbed me and pushed me to Callie and grabbed Drake by his shoulders and threw him backward as in warning not to come near me.

**Alice's POV**

I watched as Drake slugged Logan in the jaw and a crack echoed off the walls which made me wince. "Drake, remember they're the chosen ones, you can't!" I heard him yelling over and over at him as they both clashed together, reminding me of a thunder storm, because every time they collided together it sounded like thunder. I didn't even realize that I back up to a corner until my back make contact with the wall. I tried to shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to see the horrible scene before me, because old memories of my past began to creep up on me.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The door being slammed echoed through the house which cause my mother to jump_

_"Honey go to your room and lock the doors and don't come out till I come for you."_

_"But mommy..." I complained._

_"Honey please do this for me..." I could see the fresh tears in her eyes._

_"Okay mommy but won't you read me a story when you come and get me?" I asked._

_"Yeah honey I will. I love you." I heard her say as I began walking up the stairs._

_"I love you too mommy," I tolded her before I disappeared out of her view._

_Then that's when all the noise began._

_The sounds of yelling and furniture being thrown sounded through the whole house as I laid underneath my bed._

_Tears stained my cheeks as I clutched my favorite teddy bear._

_Then silence filled the house...a dangerous silence._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

She never came...not the next day...not the next week...or the next year. My father killed her and himself, leaving me here to survive by myself, but now I have Taylor and Callie.

I felt the tears fill my eyes but I refused to let them fall, I couldn't…not in front of all them. But my thought were interrupted as someone jerked my chains and slammed me against the stone wall. I opened my eyes quickly and look up and saw Drake before me; I was so deep in thought that I didn't hear my friends cries to run and now I was too late. He had my chains that were binding my wrist, clutch in one hand, that he held above my head as he had the other hand pushing me against the wall.

I looked up into his eyes to see that they were like two massive pools of blackness, no emotion shown, only hunger. "Hunger for what?" I asked myself. "Drake put her down now!" I heard Logan roar with fury that scared the hell out of me. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as I looked at Logan for help. "He won't, he can't" He said desperately trying to convince me and himself of it. I tried to ask him what he meant, but I was too worried as I looked over to Callie and Taylor to see that both their eyes were filled with concern and fear. I snapped my eyes shut as Drake ran his nose along my throat up to my ear. "You smell so good; good enough to eat." I began to feel like I couldn't breath when his tongue touched the side of my neck, then I suddenly felt really light headed.

_**-Alice's Vision-**_

"_**Aww, it burns, make it stop Logan!" I yelled while thrashing on a bed. Logan wrapped his pale, muscled arms around me to hold me still before I hurt myself, but I kept clawing to get free.**_

"_**Alice you have to calm down, it will be over in three days and you'll be a vampire. Just last through them three days, everyone is counting on you!" Logan told me in an almost tearless sob. It seemed to work a little, but not a whole lot seeing that I still screamed and thrashed around, but I never once clawed at him again. "Logan help me," was the last thing I said before I fell in a dark sleep."**_

_**-End of Alice's Vision-**_

**Callie's POV**

I watched the horrible scene before me when Alice's eyes went completely silver, then turning back to their normal mysterious sapphire. "I think you're wrong," I heard her whisper softly to Logan as Drake brought his teeth down to her neck, then slowly sinking his teeth in, "No!" Logan and I screamed as we went to drag him off her.

Logan grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down to the stone floor so hard that the room seemed to shake, but it only knocked him out cold. I tried to hold Alice in my arms but my chains kept getting the way but I still managed to press my hand to her neck, trying to stop the blood flow. But the blood was coming too fast as it stained my hands and shirt. I turned to Logan to ask for help but he just stood rooted to the ground staring at Alice.

"Logan snap out of it! She's dieing! If you want your damn prophecy fulfilled then you have to keep her alive! So help!" I yelled at him as Taylor held Alice's cold hand. But he still stood in the same spot. "Aren't you going to help?" I could hear my own plea in my voice. "What I'm I going to do?" I asked myself as I looked at Alice's pale face, and cold blue lips.


	4. Changing

**Taylor's POV**

I grabbed a hold of Alice's hand, shocked at how unpleasantly cold it was. I saw my own tears hitting her face as I then realized I was crying, "Alice, honey please wake up?" I whispered to her as Callie ran over to Logan. "Help her! She isn't waking up! She better not die!" she yelled while grabbing Logan by his collar.

"Put the fire out! Oh my God Taylor, put the fire out! It's burning!" Alice screamed as her eyes shot open, making me look into her coal black eyes filled with fear. She left another painful scream that echoed in the room. I moved closer to her, "Alice honey everything will," the words died on my lips as I saw her hand shot out, smacking me across the cheek. I felt a warm liquid run down my cheek as it began to burn, when I sat there with a shocked expression on my face.

I looked into Alice's eyes which were glued to the blood trickling down my cheek. She let out an inhumanly growl and dove through the air pushing me down on the floor while grabbing my wrist and then biting deeply.

I screamed out in pain from the pop my back made and from the new pain in my wrist. Callie rushed over and desperately tried to push Alice off, but to no use.

Faster than the human eye Alice jumped back to reveal herself smirking while blood dripped down her mouth and throat.

We both looked to Logan as he stood there with a frightened, numb expression across him face.

"Logan what are we going to do?" I heard Callie asked as she held me against her.

I saw him look away from us, and stare at Alice who was now backed in a corner, covering her ears, with tears coursing down her face,

"You can't escape this room; we are stuck here with her. The other vampires in the castle will rip you to shreds if you open that door, they should be making their way here down. You don't have a very good choices right now, you can either be ripped to shreds by the other vampires who live in this castle or let Alice change you into one of the walking dead."

Suddenly I felt Callie push me behind her, then slowly make her way over to Alice. "Alice if you must you can have my blood." I heard her whisper as she dropped to her knees revealing her wrists and neck. "No, please don't make me. No, Callie please don't!" Alice whispered fiercely as she tried to back away but there was no where else to run to. "You must, you and Taylor are already turning and I refuse to leave my friends.

Just do it, now!" Callie yelled, as Alice let out a frustrated growl and sunk her teeth deep in Callie's neck. I could see the pain in Callie's eyes as she grinded her teeth together, but no words escaped her.

I felt my sobs shake my body as no tears would come. Alice pulled away from Callie, blood still dripping from her mouth. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

_**Day One**_

**Alice's POV**

I felt an unbearable pain coarse through my body as I thrashed against the bed. "Aww, it burns, make it stop Logan!" I screamed as flames wrapped around my body. I began to claw at the flames to put them out but to no use.

"Alice you have to calm down, it will be all over in three days and you'll be a vampire.

Just last through them three days, everyone is counting on you!" I could hear Logan yell at me as I then felt his cold, muscled arms around me trying to hold me from hurting myself.

Another wave of pain came and I heard myself screaming and thrashing, but I tried to calm myself to where I wouldn't cause him any danger. But the pain was so unbearable that it shook my whole body to the core. I tried to cry, I even tried to fight against the pain, but nothing would dull it. So I did the only thing that I could do.

"Logan help me," I forced from my lips as I felt darkness tempting me into the unknown, which I excepted having the light disappeared. I could no longer see the bright light that began to hurt my eyes, it no longer existed for me.

_**Day Two**_

**Callie's POV**

I felt a hunger pulsing through my veins as I screamed out for it. I grabbed a hold of the sheets of the bed so hard that my nails torn through them and made small cuts on my palms.

The pain tore through my body as I let out a silent scream. "I'm going to die," I told myself before a delicious scent entered the room. It smelt so good, so tasty that my insides quiver.

I looked to the door entrance to see two unconscious bucks on the floor. I told myself that the smell couldn't be from then when I jumped up and ran over to them. I was very wrong, as I found myself bringing my lips to their neck and sinking my fangs deeply into their flesh; blood gushed into my mouth fulfilling my hunger. After I was content and I wiped the blood from my mouth I realized what I just did, I felt suddenly sick to my stomach as I found myself backing up against the wall, "No I can't do this," I tried to tell myself, but deep down I knew that I must to survive.

_**Day Three**_

**Taylor's POV**

I let out a silent scream as my whole body shook. I felt fire all around me as I desperately wanted it to go away, but it never did.

Suddenly I heaved forward as I grabbed the edges of the bed hearing them snap like twigs. I wanted to cry so badly, because of the pain but tears never even pricked at my eyes.

I then felt myself easing up, as my body fell back against the bed, as the pain began to finally die down a little. I listened quietly hearing my heart began to beat loudly against my chest, like a drum. I wouldn't have paid so much attention to it but my chest began to ache when it began to beat faster and faster. I rolled over on my side and brought my knees to my chest; praying the pain would go away. The pain suddenly hit me again but this time I couldn't think because it hurt so bad. The pain didn't stop there as it began to increase fast and faster till I thought that it would just keep going on forever. When the pain reached it's peak and I surely thought that I was dead, "Please I'm begging let the pain end," I begged in a hoarse whisper that a human would never be able to hear, I went to let out a frustrated breath but I found that I couldn't breath, which made me about panic but heard my heart give its final beat as the world of darkness dragged me under.

Hey I know this is a short chapter and I'm really trying to make them longer so just bear with me. Also I know my spelling isn't the greatest so you're going to have to bear with me on that too...lol


	5. Dresses

**Alice's POV**

I opened my eyes, relieved to feel no pain biting at my flesh. I let out a sigh of relief at the thought of never going through that kind of pain ever again. Then it finally hit me, I was of the walking dead, I had immortality. With the intent of testing out my new skilled body I sat up suddenly, but I notice that I wasn't in a dungeon or in the room I transferred to a vampire in. This room was slightly larger, and it was decorated in dark ruby red, and black.

I ran a pale hand over the red silky covers that clung to me, before I looked over to the windows that had a black curtain blocking the sun, which made a part of me feel sad, but I pushed it away from my mind. Everything has a price you have to pay.

The I noticed that there was a little dining table accompanied by two dark red chairs, and a couple steps to the left was a huge book stand that held at least three hundred books.

"So you're finally awake?" I heard Logan whisper from the door way entrance. I felt myself smiling, as he walked over to the edge of the bed before he laid a beautiful crimson rose beside my hand.

"Thank you," I felt the words pass through my lips.

"So do you find your room to your comfort?" I heard him ask.

"Yes I do," I replied.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as I fidgeted uncontrollable with nerves, as I I brought the rose up to my nose, feeling its silky petals slightly brush against my lips.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked confused by his question.

"Smell the rose, you know that its going to smell like any other rose."

I shrugged my shoulders not knowing how to answer, "Well I don't know really, its just something that practically every girl does." I guess I'm just waiting to see if one day it actually smells different," I laughed at myself.

I noticed that he casted a sad smile towards me.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry Alice but I have to explain to you what you have became," I hear him whisper hearing the sad tone to his voice.

I was about to tell him that there was no need to explain, but I stopped as his head dropped to where his brown shaggy hair was covering his hazel eyes.

"Alice, what you have become should have never existed in this world, all of us shouldn't exist. We are monsters that take life to live. We defile all humanity with our existents." I suddenly felt his sadness seep into me, as I realized that he doesn't like to be one of the undead.

"Logan how old are you?"

"……"

"Logan how old are you?"

"I'm twenty-two Alice,"

"Well how long have you been twenty-two?"

"A very long time…"

"How long is a very long time?"

"I was changed in 1928," he whispered softly almost not hearing it.

I gently laid my hand over top of his hand, "I'm sorry,"

"I know that you have suffered a long time, and I'm sorry that you had to go through that, but please don't tell me lies.

"Alice I would never lie to you."

"You just did, vampires aren't monsters Logan….we're beautiful creatures of the night. Don't you see how lucky we are to have been blessed with theses gifts. I have always read and dreamed about vampires, and now I actually get to be one. Don't you even see the beauty in any of it?" I asked as I ran my slim, pale fingers across his cheek.

I found myself staring into his amazing hazel eyes as he grabbed my hand that rested on his cheek and kissed it lightly on the knuckles.

"I haven't seen its beauty until now…" I heard him whisper as I felt my cheeks grow warm.

"That is interesting,"

"What is interesting?"

"You can still blush like a human," I heard him whisper, knowing that I have turned a deeper shade of red.

"I'll be back in a little bit," he whispered and before I knew what happened he brushed his lips to the side of my cheek, then disappeared with no trace of him ever being there, except the rose I held in my hands.

I grew frustrated with myself for not reacting and through the covers off me, and strolled back and forth in the room. But I saw a reflection in a mirror, and for a moment I thought someone else was in the room, but before to long I realized that it was me.

I stared shocked at how different I looked, and I did what about every other girl would do in my situation….I screamed.

**Callie's POV**

I shot out of my bed feeling someone's hand grab my shoulder.

"Did I scare you?" A woman's voice asked as she chuckled to herself.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" I asked her noticing she looked very familiar.

"What! You don't even recognize your best friend!" She yelled as she pointed an accusing finger at me.

Then it finally dawned on me, "Alice?" I dared to guess.

"Duh, who did you think it was?" She asked.

"What happened to your short curly brunette hair? It passed your butt now! And its straight! I felt myself screaming all at once, before I heard her say, "Well I'm not the only one who has changed."

"She laughed at me as I ran to the golden mirror hanging up on the wall. My short light-colored blonde hair was now a down to my waist and slightly had a wave to it. Then I looked down at my body noticing that I grown slimmer, more muscular, and paler.

"Wait! What about Taylor?" I realized I hadn't seen her.

"Oh, well I told her to wait in her room till we went over there." Alice explained.

"Well what are we waiting for?!" I practically yelled at her.

"Well she wanted to surprise you on how she's changed." I heard Alice as I grabbed her and went looking for Taylor.

**Taylor's POV**

I stood in the mirror lightly brushing back my new dark brunette hair, instead of my dark red, when I notice Alice and Callie standing in the door way.

"Your hair has grown…hey your hair color changed…how come your still taller than Alice and I!" Callie complained, while Alice laughed.

"Yeah how come our hair color didn't change?" I heard Alice complain.

"I'm not worried about that, I want to know why the hell she's still taller!" Callie yelled.

"Good, I found you girls." Logan said casually as he sat down on a black leather couch.

"I have some good news, and bad. What one do you want first?" He asked suddenly.

I noticed that we all turned our gazes to him, noticing that he was taking our awfully casual.

"Does this happen every day?" I asked

"What happens every day?"

"Turning people into vampires?"

"Not everyday….but its not uncommon as you ladies found out."

"Oh, its just that your taking this really good," Callie butted in.

"Might as well get this over with," Callie sighed before she leaned against the wall.

"Bad first then good," she whispered.

"Well the counsel isn't happy about you girls turning vampires and well they want to meet you, and how your transformations worked out."

The good news is we are having a grand celebration to welcome you girls to the clan, and to introduce you as the three chosen ones." He explained to us.

"Wait one question, do we have to wear dresses?" Callie asked as her eyes were shut tight, and it looked as if she was in extreme pain.

"Of course, what else would you wear to a grand ball?" Logan laughed.

"Well I'm not going," Callie announced.

"Yes you are, unless you want to upset the counsel, and have about every vampire after you," Logan replied.

"Bring it," Callie turned to him.

"Oh come on Callie its just a dress," Taylor giggled thinking over dress plans in her head.

"Unless you want your dress shoved up your skinny little…"

"CALLIE!" Taylor screamed cutting her off.

"Callie please just this one time, please do it," Alice begged.

"But Alice you know I hate dresses!" Callie complained.

"I know….okay how about nothing too revealing and you can have it in whatever color you want?"

I could see Callie grinding her teeth together when finally she let out a sigh of defeat, which caused me to giggle thinking over all the dress plans I had for her.

"We get to go shopping!" I suddenly screamed as Alice tried to comfort Callie, "It won't be so bad."

"Well I guess you got the good news first then." Logan laughed as he went to the door.

"Where you going to?" I heard Alice ask with curiosity.

"I have thing to deal with, but I will see you later this afternoon." Logan said as he began to exit but suddenly came back, "I just want to warn you girls that there are people after you and you have to be very careful at the celebration."

We all nodded as his eyes looked over us to see if we really understood.

"Also be ready for a good work out when I come back, because I will have to teach you how to finally hunt." He whispered darkly as his eyes went slightly black, as I felt a chill go down my spine.


	6. Lover

Alice's POV

**Alice's POV**

I twirled around in front of the full-length mirror as I inspected my beautiful new gown. The dress was a flattering jade with a darker green ribbon wrapped around my middle that tied into a bow in the back; not to mention the dress on the lower half had sparkling polka dots, that make the dress unique.

It was probably the most expensive, beautiful dress I have or ever will own.

"What if I make a fool out of myself?"

That question kept ringing over and over in my head, as I just kept getting more nervous by the second.

I reached up to scratch the top of my head because Taylor used so much hair spray on one curl, and it made my scalp itch, but my hand came in contact with the diamond tiara which made me stop, because Taylor threatened to gut me if I even got one hair out of place.

I wasn't worried about her threat though cause I could over power her any day; I stopped though because she worked so hard on getting my hair perfect. So to distract my mind, and resist the urge to tare my hair down and get into some comfortable clothes I strolled over to the window and gazed out to the ocean that seemed to remind me of home.

Then the memories of yesterday came tumbling fast into my mind.

_**YESTURDAY FLASHBACK**_

"**You girls have to be careful, try not to let your hunger control your every move. Try to have some control over you hunger and your movements. Also if you see a human run far away from them, cause in our clan it's a serious crime to feed on humans. I could hear Logan explain everything carefully with a sad tone to his voice. **

**Which made me think of Drake, and how he was the cause of the state I was in now. I was about to ask what happened to him, but strange scent tickled my nose, making my stomach lunge forward. **

**And before I knew what was happening to me I found myself standing before a buck, with its neck already snapped in my hands. **

**I about cringed away but I couldn't stop bringing my lips to its neck, feeling a tingling sensation in my mouth, which brought out my fangs, before I sunk them deeply into the animals neck.**

**I felt the warm blood gush into my mouth; having it slowly trickle down my throat. The taste was surprisingly delicious, and I couldn't bring myself to pull away from it.**

"**Come on guys don't be scared, we're just going camping." I suddenly heard a voice that sounded very familiar. I suddenly began to panic, and I pride myself away from the dead animal and looked to see if the humans were close. I brought a hand to my mouth, and wiped away the crimson, as I watched to see any movement. **

**That's when I saw three teenage boys climbing the hill with their camping equipment on their backs; and their scents were unbelievably appetizing as I inhaled deeply. It took all myself control not to go after them and just get a little taste.**

"**Hey Ryan are you sure you won't get us killed?" His friend with the dirty blonde hair joked. **

**I felt my throat tighten at the thought of the man they called Ryan could be the same Ryan that betrayed me for another girl.**

**I went to leave remember what Logan said, but the guy they called Ryan looked straight at me causing me to stop, it was him.**

**We stared at each other for a moment, before I broke eye contacted and sped away, but not too far to where I couldn't hear or see them. **

"**Hey Ryan, are you okay? You looked as if you saw a ghost." **

**I could see Ryan look at them, "You didn't see her?"**

**And his friends looked at one another, "See who?"**

"**There was a girl there, I thought she looked like Alice," he tried to explain.**

"**There was no one there," one of his friends tried to tell him.**

**Ryan shook his head, "Yeah your probably right I just still feel bad about how everything turned out."**

"**No you just feel bad that you got caught," The other friend laughed as he playfully punched the other guy.**

**I could tell that Ryan was angry now, "Its your two's fault! I told you I didn't want that girl to come over! Cause for one I had a couple of beers still in me, and I love Alice! But you guys send her over, and the next thing I know I wake up next to some girl, when Alice walked in!" **

**I gasped out loud, "He still loves me."**

"**I would take it back if I could…I didn't even know that I did anything till I woke up. And now I don't know where the hell Alice is!" He yelled the last part, as I felt my knees grow weak.**

"**Dude we're sorry…"**

"**It doesn't matter now, I can't find her, and she won't forgive me." He whispered.**

"**That's just get back to camping," he shrugged it off and began to walk off.**

**If I was still human I would probably be crying my heart out right now, but instead dry sobs racked my body.**

**But I had no time for that as I heard a terrifying growl, "Alice!"**

**I knew that it was Logan and he wasn't happy, so I raced to where I met him before I took off to kill my prey; I was there in the matter of seconds, not even working up a sweat.**

**As I was approaching Logan; I could see clearly how mad he was with his eyebrows wrinkled together and his mouth in a frown. **

"**What do you think you were doing Alice?!" I cringed at how his voice sounded like my father when he was mad at my mother. **

"**Where are Taylor and Callie?" I asked worried.**

"**They're at the castle where you should be!" He growled. **

"**I didn't hurt them if that's why you're so mad!" I yelled back trying to push away the memory of Ryan. **

"**You're damn right that's why I'm mad! I'm mad because you didn't leave sooner. You're new at being a vampire and you can't be around humans right now. I'm surprised you didn't take a bite already!" **

**I stood shocked at how mad he was. "How can you say something like that?"**

**He casted me an angered look, "Easily"**

"**Well for your information I couldn't just leave!" I hissed.**

"**Why not?" Logan took a step forward, to where his nose barely touched mine.**

**We stared at each other, some how locked in a moment, until I turned my gaze to the ground, pretending to find it interesting.**

"**Because"**

**As the word left my lips I heard a warning growl from Logan.**

**I took a step back and shut my eyes tight, "Because I saw the man I love just then…."**

**I let the sentence hang in the air, afraid to look into Logan's eyes. **

" **He betrayed me for another woman, but its some what complicated cause he still loves me, and I still have feelings for him."**

"**He doesn't love you," Logan interrupted me.**

**My eyes snapped open, "how would you know?" I asked fiercely.**

"**He wouldn't of betrayed you if he loves you"**

"**People make mistakes, everyone makes mistakes, it's apart of life!" I yelled surprised that I took up for the man that betrayed me for another.**

"**He doesn't deserve your love," I heard him whisper so softly; that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't of heard it. **

**I felt like sinking down on the ground, and never moving again, but I looked up into Logan's eyes still filled with rage, but with also a tiny hint of sadness.**

"**I didn't deserve his," I replied back.**

"**No you didn't…you deserve much better"**

**I looked away towards the castle, " Everyone keeps telling me that, but what if they are wrong,"**

**I turned away from him and ran as fast as I could towards the castle, so I could lock myself in my room, and keep out the world. **

_**YESTURDAY FLASHBACK ENDED**_

**Callie's POV**

I walked in to Alice's room noticing she was already dressed in her beautiful gown.

"You look really pretty Alice." I whispered causing her to look up, giving me a huge smile.

"Oh, Callie you look lovely! You look so beautiful in your scarlet dress." I heard Alice say as she stood up.

"I see they gave you a tiara too." Alice joked.

"Yeah and I'm about to pull it out. It took Taylor five hours to get me ready, even with her super speed!" I complimented myself as I thought over the previous hours of me running or hiding from her.

"Yeah, but I still made you put on that gown didn't I" Taylor said as she walked in the room wearing a gorgeous sapphire dress that was strap less, and crissed crossed in the back.

"You look gorgeous Taylor!" Alice complimented her.

"Thank you. Hey Callie please don't start pulling on the dress again." Taylor complained as I tried to pull my dress up in the front, trying to cover the cleavage that the dress shown. "I show too much cleavage." I complained.

"Well you're going to have to deal with it." Taylor shot back at me. "Ladies I would like to inform you that the ball has begun and we would like to introduce you to everyone." I could hear Logan say as he walked into the room.

I saw Alice out of the corner of my eye avoid Logan's stare and back away from him as we all began to walk through the doors. I was confused at the way Alice was acting around Logan, and I began to ponder on what could be wrong as we all headed towards the grand ballroom.

**Taylor's POV**

I felt as if something was amiss when Callie left the room forcing a smile, and Alice looking miserable with sadness.

I ran after Callie, wanting to ask her what was wrong when I ran into something or like someone. I closed my eyes tight waiting for the impact of the white marble floor but it never came.

I opened my eyes slowly, finding myself staring into deep chocolate brown eyes. "You need to watch your step princess." I heard him say.

"I'm not a princess." I tried to correct him, while I was still in my shocked state.

"Well then my mistake, I just assumed that a girl as beautiful as you would be most likely a princess of some kind." I heard him apologize as he showed a smile that about melted my insides.

"So what is a beautiful thing like you doing in a place like this?" He asked as he stood me up and placed me back firmly on my feet, but he still remained close.

"Oh, I'm one of the chosen…." I never finished my sentence as Logan came around and clamped a hand on my mouth.

"I suggest you go meet your friends now for the ball before you're late." I heard him say, as I gave him a nod and went off to the ball, ready to party with Alice, before Callie made us act our age.

I walked down the hall with red carpeting and old oil paintings, when I saw Alice and Callie standing in front of two huge white doors, when I heard a rough voice behind the other side of the doors.

"I would now like to present the three chosen ones who have been revealed to us, and now are staying with us, as one of us." Ladies and gentlemen I present Alice, Callie, and Taylor...our chosen ones" Then two huge white doors began to open to revealing………

I'LL UPDATE SOON!!

Also there are actual pictures of the dresses I described…

**Alice's Dress**

Sherri Hill S09017 dress - Sherri Hill

/2008/

**Callie's Dress (style 9008)**

Quinceañera

**Taylor's Dress (style 6908)**

Special Occasions

I DID NOT DESIGN OR OWN THESE DRESSES!

They just came from websites, in which I looked at…


	7. The Ball

Taylor's POV

**Taylor's POV**

The doors opened to reveal a completely filled grand ballroom with vampires who were clapping at our grand entrance. I began to feel my nerves increase to near panic mode as we slowly made our way down the long white marble stair case, with fake grins slapped on our faces. Once we made it all the way down, everyone crowded around to meet us as we smiled and shook their hands.

"My name is Richard; it is a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Will, and I'm grateful for what you ladies are doing for us."

"I'm Rose the head vampires mate or you girls would call me his wife." It's an honor to finally meet you."

Everyone seemed tense as if we were ready to disappear any second, but some how we managed to ignore that feeling and casually go on through without making a fuss.

I was in the middle of meeting a woman, the head vampire's sister, when I saw him leaning by the wall staring at me with a grin appearing on his lips.

I grinned back at him as I politely finished up my conversation with Victoria and walked over to him.

"Now I clearly see that you aren't a princess, but something more important." He casually said as I managed to come face to face with him.

"Yeah well sorry about that," I tried to apologize for not telling him sooner.

"No that's perfectly fine," he cut in.

I stood there switching my weight between my feet as an uncomfortable silence formed between us.

"So which chosen one are you?" He asked with an odd look in his eye.

"I don't..." I was cut off as Callie came over and jerked me by the arm, "What are you doing? We are trying to impress the consul and you're over here...flirting."

She finished up as she glared at him, which only made him chuckle. "It was nice meeting you but I have to go," I said quickly before Callie lead me away but not before hearing, "Goodbye Princess."

**Alice's POV**

I was stuck in a conversation with two young male vampires as I watched as Callie pulled Taylor away from some vampire leaning against the wall.

I was completely lost in the conversation of what they were talking about but I continued smiling.

"Well I'm sorry but I have to catch up with my friends. It was my pleasure to have this conversation with you two," I said casting them a charming smile. "Aww look Patrick you scared the poor lady away." I heard Trevor complain.

"She's just afraid of a little bite," I heard Patrick shoot back.

"I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of that," I knew if I was human at that moment I would have blushed a deep red at what Trevor said.

"Alice what's wrong?" I looked up and saw Logan wearing a black suit with a green tie that matched my dress perfectly.

"Nothings wrong with me," I went to hiss at him, but instead it came out as a whisper, as I then found the floor looking very interesting.

Both Trevor and Patrick were grinning like fools, as Logan sent them a frustrated look.

"I have to go get Callie and Taylor now," I tried to make my way passed him but he instantly blocked it. "I think we need to talk," I could hear the plea in his voice as he grabbed my cold hand. "I don't think right now is the perfect time." I whispered.

"Fine, then meet me in the garden an hour after we meet the counsel." He demanded.

"If that is what you wish." I said with acid laced through my voice. I jerked my hand away from his and disappeared out of his sights.

I walked outside on the boucany where I stood alone to gather my thoughts before I sat down on the ledge to over look the beautiful view of the ocean way below the castle.

But my attention was quickly grabbed by the garden, and my curiosity got the better of me. So I gathered my dress and snuck a quick peek to see if anyone was watching before I jumped down landing in front of the garden gates.

I walked over and pushed the black gates open with the flick of my hand and began to explore the unknown.

It was simply breath taking with the huge water fountain in the center of all the lily flowers perfectly bloomed, in the pale moonlight. Everything was so perfect, even the carved angels looked so real I had to brush my hand over them.

Everything looked so innocent, so untouched from this cruel world that if I was human at that moment I knew tears would be falling down my cheeks.

But I suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a rustle behind me, as an awful smell made its way to my nose. I about turned to see what could possible be the awful smell, but I stood frozen, not being able to move from the iron touch that held me tight.

I tried to struggle against the hold, but I couldn't even manage to hardly even move.

"I'm a vampire damn it!" I yelled at myself for being so weak.

"Hey bloodsucker," I could hear a man's voice whisper harshly in my ear, which caught me off guard.

"What are you?" I asked not really struggling with him no more, because of my shock knowing he wasn't a vampire, but could still hold me against my will.

"That is none of your concern right now, I need information." I could feel him run his teeth along my neck, "And you will give me that information or I'll rip your throat out," he chuckled.

I resisted to urge to gag right there in front of him, but stuck with my best interest in mind and didn't.

"I need to know who the chosen ones are." I had to help myself from not laughing at this poor excuse for somewhat of a spy.

"Go ahead rip my throat out," I said testing him. This caught him off guard for a second to where I could yank my arms from him and turn around to give him an upper cut, which sent him into the gate closer to my way out.

"Damn it!" I hissed under my breath.

"You bitch!" I could plainly hear him curse.

"Hey Alice where are you?" I could feel my gut drop as Taylor appeared, walking right towards us.

"No Taylor stay back," I tried to warn her, but I was too late, he had grabbed her from behind already.

"Now give me the information for I rip her throat out!" He yelled at me as I saw Taylor's shocked expression.

Before I could say anything Taylor began to yell, "Hey stupid you're going to get your ass kicked when the counsel finds out you are holding the chosen ones!"

I couldn't expect anything more than Taylor blabbing the big secret to the enemy, because she was over confident that moment. I could have punched her right on the nose at that moment, as I tried not to direct my anger at her but at the man threatening us.

"Will they?" He questioned with a smile on his face as he realized we were the chosen ones.

The smell coming from him began to get stronger when I realized he wasn't alone, there were at least seven others.

"Alice there are more!" I heard Taylor yell at me

"I know that damn it!" I cussed.

"So what you going to do Alice? Leave Taylor here as you try to escape or stay and suffer with her?" I could hear him say with a evil smirk crossing his face.

"Alice please don't leave me" I could hear Taylor beg.

"I won't…I promise," I said as I locked eyes with her.

Then Taylor's face turned to a look of horror, "Wait Alice watch out!!"

I felt something smash against my head as I saw Taylor being suddenly dragged away by three guys.

"Don't kill her," I could hear someone say.

"Yeah a little crack on the head is going to kill a vampire."

I laid there unmoving as they began to get closer, then once they were close enough I brought my left leg out and moved it so fast across the ground I tripped them.

Then I took off running towards the direction they took Taylor. I could smell them still as I raced through the forest in a panic.

But once I came upon a meadow the smell completely disappeared, I felt like crying as I frantically searched for a smell to follow, but found none.

"Hey bloodsucker," I saw the vampires I tripped standing in front of me.

"That wasn't very nice of you tripping us." I felt fear once again return to me at the thought of being out-numbered. I began to back away, but one of them threw some green powder at me, which stung my nose and burned my skin.

I cried out in pain as I felt it began to go deeper in my skin sending a burning feeling all over me. My knees hit the meadow ground, staining my dress with mud as they surrounded with a murderous look in their eyes.

One of them brought me up by my hair and threw me across the meadow landing with a sickling crack.

"I can't believe a bunch of bloodsuckers would be the ones to save us all, how pathetic," I could hear one laugh.

"I'm Nnot pppathetic," I tried to get out but my throat was too dry.

"What was that bloodsucker?" They asked as one kicked me in the rips. I laid there for a minute, trying not to think of my past that haunts me, but I failed.

**FLASHBACK**

"**What was that Alice?" **

"**Please stop…"**

"**Why should I?"**

**I couldn't reply as another hit was landed upon my cheek**

"**You are useless, just like your mother!" he cursed as he threw me down on the wooden floor.**

"**Don't insult my mother," I whispered, as I laid unmoving on the floor.**

"**What was that?"**

**I felt anger grow inside of me as I forced myself up, "Don't insult my mother!" I yelled as I tackled him to the floor.**

**Then I began landing punches to his face, one after another till he caught both my hands, and forced me off him.**

**He threw me back to where he was the one sitting on me, hitting me over and over, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.**

**I laid there forcing myself to take the pain, till he was finally done, and got off of me. I could feel pain all over my body, as he kicked me once on the ribs before he walked into the kitchen to get a beer.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I blinked back the memory as I heard them beginning to talk again.

"Hey can we try to use the black liquid?"

"Please tell me you didn't take that stuff?"

"Yeah I brought it in case of an emergency."

"You idiot," Get rid of it!"

"Okay!" I felt a hot liquid being poured on my arm.

"Not on her! Now he really is going to kill us! You're so stupid!"

Icy pain began to shake my body as I let out a deadly cry.

I looked down and saw my flesh turning black on my arm, and let a dry sob rack my body.

"Enjoy the last few minutes of your life." I could hear them laugh as they disappeared, leaving me there to suffer in my pain

"Please Taylor be all right," I prayed as darkness dragged me under, but I couldn't escape the unbearable pain.


	8. Werewolf

Callie's POV

**Callie's POV**

I tried my best to smile in this over bearing dress as I searched for the girls, but I couldn't find them, because of all the crowding of this stupid ball. So I went into one of the little side rooms like many others were doing to get away from the excitement of the ball, and the news of the three chosen ones.

Then I saw Logan sitting on a black couch sipping on a glass of red blood with a frown plastered on his pale face.

"Logan have you seen the girls?" I whispered as I walked over to him trying not to make a scene. The place would be a real circus if theses bunch of vampires would find out their chosen ones have disappeared.

"I saw Alice about a half an hour ago; I'm supposed to meet her in the garden later, why?"

"Cause I can't find Alice or Taylor," I tried not to panic.

"They are probably flirting with some other vampires, so don't worry." He calmly said as he took another gulp of blood.

"Logan! I have a bad feeling and I need you to get your ass up and help me find them!" I harshly yelled at him as everyone exited the room.

"Callie wait another half an hour and I'll prove you wrong. That's when I'm supposed to meet Alice, and once we see Alice we'll find Taylor too." So just calm down and wait with me." He said as if nothing could be wrong.

"But what if they are hurt?"

"They are vampire's Callie, what could hurt them?"

"You're worthless Logan," I hissed at him before I exited the room, but stopped sudden as a chill went down my back.

I looked around not finding anything out of place, but then my eyes landed on a vampire leaning against the wall with a sinister look on his face.

I was about to walk away but he turned his head towards me, making our stares clash with another's.

He's eyes flashed a red for a moment before going back to their dark brown, and before I knew what was happening he disappeared out one of the doors.

"You're not going to get away from me that easily," I thought to myself as I was about to chase him, but a frustrated growl made me stop.

I turned to see who was growling, and I came face to face with another vampire who towered over me, and was about twice my size.

"What do you want?"

He gave me an evil smirk, "I will have what I want in due time"

"But right now I have to cause a distraction," he laugh when he suddenly sent a vampire flying towards a wall.

Then all hell broke loose, as the two vampires broke out into a vicious fight. I was about to step in to try to help the other vampire, but Logan caught my hand.

"I think its time we go find the girls," he whispered as he dragged me away.

We were outside standing in front of theses black gates within seconds.

I was about to ask him why in the hell were we outside, when I remember he promised Alice he was going to meet her here.

_**Just throw it back, for one more night**_

_**On a starlit and moon-struck night,**_

_**The ground did fold and eat us both**_

_**But all my love, I did devote.**_

He pushed open the gates, and then stopped dead in his tracks, as a awful smell hit me full force, it almost smelled like wet dog.

"Logan what is that smell?" I asked as I pinched the brim of my nose.

"Werewolves..."

_**Beneath the rafters the angels sing**_

_**Spinning violence and playing with my heart.**_

Silence formed between us...

"What do you mean?? Where are Alice and Taylor??"

"They were here...and the left with them..."

"Come on Callie we have to follow Alice's scent," we both took off going as fast as we could.

I looked over at him for a second and could tell that he was in a desperate panic to find Alice.

We raced through a forest with trees scraping against us, when we heard a deadly scream which sent chills down my spine.

I knew in my heart that the scream belonged to Alice.

_**This song I wrote, it was for you, to see.**_

_**And my heart it now bleeds**_

_**And the blood, **_

_**Spills on your spine.**_

We finally came to an open meadow, and I instantly saw Alice, I raced to her as Logan fell on his knees before her.

"Alice can you hear me?" I asked wondering if she was still awake.

"Callie…they took Taylor," I could hear a faint whisper from her lips.

I felt my skin crawl with anger at the thought of someone hurting my friends.

"Alice what did they do to you?" I asked gently. But at the time it was the wrong question to ask, as dry sobs shook her body against mine.

_**Lost inside another crash,**_

_**The bones I had, turned into ash.**_

_**The world did cry, the night you died**_

_**And I am no good at suicide**_

"Alice we need to take you back home so one of our doctors can look at you," I heard Logan say in a light whisper.

"Don't touch my arm though it hurts really badly", she said in a hoarse voice.

I looked down and saw her whole arm was black like it had been caught on fire. "Oh Alice," I tried to say something that would comfort her but I couldn't think of one thing to say.

Then she let out a painful scream, "My arm! It burns! Logan, Callie help! Please!"

_**Beneath the rafters the angels sing**_

Both Logan and I watch the black crawl up her arm, sending her into a world of pain.

Logan's face held so much sadness and anger as he looked down at Alice withering in the pain. He gently scooped her in his arms, and within seconds we were heading towards the castle.

_**Spinning violence and playing with my heart**_

We flew passed the trees and came upon the castle in less than three seconds. We busted through the doors as thunder crackled against the night sky.

_**I wrote, for you, to see.**_

_**And my heart, it now bleeds, **_

_**And the blood spilled on your spine**_

"PAUL!" I heard Logan scream for him as Alice threw up blood that now stained the beautiful white marble floor.

A vampire appeared before us, seeming only in his late twenties. His hair was a beautiful blonde and he had the brightest green eyes I ever seen. "We need for you to help her, her arm looks like its burning off," Logan tried to explain to him.

"We need to take her to the West Wing," Paul ordered.

I looked down at Alice and noticed she was unconscious, "Alice wake up you can't sleep now."

"Ryan…I'm sorry," I heard Alice whisper.

"Who's Ryan?" Logan asked as he laid her down on the bed.

"That's her ex-boyfriend," I broke the news to him.

_**And I lost what was mine, and I want what was mine.**_

_**And I lost what was mine, and I want what was mine.**_

I could tell that it bothered him that Alice was talking about Ryan in her time of pain and need, but there wasn't anything I could do then as I looked down at her.

"Do you know what caused this?" Paul asked stupidly which made me feel like slapping him.

"No we don't!" I yelled at him.

"But we do know that there were werewolves there." Logan told him

"It must be the new chemicals the required from the lab that was robbed last week." I need you both to leave, because you will only be getting in the way." Paul explained.

"No! I need to stay with her!" I tried to protest.

"Callie we need to look for Taylor, Paul knows what he's doing." Logan said between clenched teeth.

_**And I lost what was mine, and I want what was mine.**_

_**My heart now it always breaks, the blood did drip **_

_**And I will take another wish, another kiss, no more will for me to kill.**_

_**We'd run away in our dismay, but please, come back to me.**_

He bent his head down and brushed a kiss to her forehead, "Please come back to me…I'm sorry," I heard him whisper.

He glared at Paul and said something so soft and so fast that I didn't catch it, but the look of rage in Logan's eyes could of told me a couple of things.

And before I knew it I was being dragged down the lonely halls.

"Logan the vampire who started a fight in the ball room has something to do with this, because he told me he had to distract someone or something, I think we should go ask some questions," I hissed as I crack my knuckles.

Logan nodded as we both re-entered the ball room, to find it almost empty.

A man with a gray pony tail walked over to us, "Logan we have some bad news,"

"The man that caused a disturbance in the middle of that ball wasn't captured, he used a power that isn't know to us yet to disappear into thin air."

He stopped suddenly, "Where are the other chosen ones?"

He cringed, "One has been captured by werewolves, and the other has…"

Logan couldn't finish the sentence, as misery washed over him.

"She is terrible injured right now, and is being treated."

"This is bad, Logan you know what this means don't you?"

Before Logan had a chance to answer I butted in, "What does what mean?"

He looked towards Logan than to me, debiting on whether or not to tell me.

"Tell me damn it!" I hissed as I took a step closer to him, which caused him to take a step back in fear.

"It means that the vampires and werewolves are now at war, which also means that it's going to be a lot harder to get the prophecy to come true. And since your friend is a vampire, and is in werewolf territory now there is no telling what they are going to do to her." He let the last part sink in, making me clench and unclench my fist in anger.

I couldn't stand to be near anyone at that moment so I stormed away to my room.

I made it to my room surprised Logan didn't stopped me, and picked up the sword laying on the table, that I had one of the servants get for me.

"You girls better not give up, otherwise this world is going to go down in flames," I hissed through clenched teeth, then sent the sword flying through the air, having it shatter.

"Please don't leave me"

_**whoaaa ohhh ohhhh, whoaaa ohhh ohhhh,**_

**Okay Yeah I know it's not the best chapter in the world, but hey at least I'm writing something…lol…**

**The song would be, "The Ground Folds", by Senses Fail…it's the acoustic version.**

**Thanks for reading!!**


	9. Unexpected

Taylor's POV

**Taylor's POV**

I felt my eyes slowly began to open, to see that I was in a velvet bed. At first I thought I was in the castle, but then when I tried to move, iron chains held me down. Fear gripped me, but I brushed it away as I remember I was a vampire, and could easily break the chains. So I gave them a yank, but they didn't brake, which confused me, then I began to pull at them over and over again. I felt suddenly weakened so I stopped and glared down at the chains.

"What is this?" I asked myself.

I began to study the chains, when I noticed a purple liquid was smeared on them.

"Oh I see that you finally decided to wake." I heard a man say, as I looked up at him, and noticed he didn't look much older than me.

I kept my mouth shut though, not wanting to piss this guy off, cause he made my insides shiver.

"I assume you know why you're here," he stated as he looked over to see I had a confused look on my face.

"Well it shouldn't come as a surprise that you are here because you are a chosen one, with powers that we need, even though you are a retched blood sucker.

"You aren't mute are you?" he suddenly asked as I shook my head.

"Then why aren't you speaking? You aren't scared of the big bad wolf?" he asked as he sent a cocky smirk towards me.

I still remained quit, as he paced around the room.

"So you are scared of the big bad wolf?" he teased.

I shook my head again.

Then suddenly the door swung open revealing two more men.

My nose wrinkled at the smell of them, they smelt like wet dog.

One had dark brown hair with hazel eyes and the other had dim red hair with bright blue eyes I noticed.

"Rick…Sam this is the chosen one," I heard him say as he pointed a finger at me.

They were already staring at me, with an odd look on their face.

"So Derek I'm guessing this means that the war has started?" I heard Sam ask.

I shivered at the thought of a war, and pushed myself back against the headboard of the bed.

They all three gave me a questionable look, and took a step towards me.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Sam asked.

"I don't know"

"Girl speak if you know what's good for you," Rick growled.

Again I didn't answer because fear wouldn't let me speak.

Rick began to advance till he face only inches away from me, "Girl I warned you," he hissed as he's hand was coming closer to my face.

I shut my eyes afraid of what was going to come next, but it never came as a loud crash filled the room.

Then silence filled the room, and so I slowly began to open my eyes, and found Rick plastered to the stone walls.

I was about to ask what happened when I looked at the faces of the other men.

"How did you do that?"

My eyes widened at the thought of me doing something like that.

Rick fell down the wall, as he brushed off his clothes.

"What other powers do you have missy?" Rick asked with a chuckle.

"Okay he is weird, I just threw him against the wall and he laughs," I thought to myself.

They all casted each other a worried look at the thought of my power.

Then an idea struck me, and I began to focus on my chains, nothing happened at first then without warning they crumbled into a million little pieces.

They all continued to stare at me as I rubbed my wrists, as my gaze dropped to the floor, looking over the red carpet.

Then I remembered everything from last night….Alice.

I felt worry grab me tight, _"Where is Alice?", _I asked with venom laced through my voice.

"Oh she can talk," Sam laughed.

"Please I need to know where Alice is!" I begged, because a hundred different thoughts of what could of happened to her entered my mind.

I noticed the confused looks on their face as I said Alice's name. "The other girl I was with, she was another chosen one!" I yelled as I got up from the bed, which was a bad idea, cause Derek caught me before I hit the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"I'm warning you I'm being serious! If you don't tell me where Alice is, I will shred you guys without a second thought." I said what I thought Callie would say at this moment. They didn't need to know that my threat was harmless.

"Leon told us that you were the only one there," Sam explained.

"Well obviously he lied! She was with me….she tried to protect me….she is the one with the visions…." I confessed as my throat began to tighten.

"Sam, Rick…Bring Leon to me so we can settle this!" I heard Derek demand.

Both Sam and Rick disappeared while Derek and I remained in the room.

"I swear if anyone hurt her, I…I…" My voice faded as my body began to shake.

I could sense Derek looking at me with a strange look.

"Please don't look at me like that," I said begged before Sam, Rick, and Leon entered the room.

I glanced at Leon and knew it was him, "Where is Alice?"

He smirked, "I had my men take care of her," I felt a cold chill run along me spine.

"How?" I choked the words out.

He remained silent.

"Leon answer the question…your life is on the line!" I heard Derek yell at him.

"The chemicals we required last week was tested on her."

My body shook violently, "You Tortured Her!" I yelled at the sudden surprise of what he did.

I turned from him, and walked over to the edge of the bed, and landed on it with a thud.

"Are you the one who gave out the order?" I could hear Derek ask.

"No I didn't…my men did without my command," he explained.

"Is she…." I couldn't bear to say the word.

Derek looked at him with rage in his eyes, "Is the other chosen one dead?"

"I don't know, but it is highly possible."

I felt a sick feeling creep into the pit of my stomach.

"Sir I swear I didn't know anything about it till this morning. And my men didn't know she was a chosen one, or they would of took her back here."

"Ignorance is not excuse for the crimes that have been committed here!" Derek growled.

Derek paced back and forth before stopping, "Leon…you and your men will be put on trail for your crimes"

I couldn't bear to listen to anything more of what they were saying when all I could do was think about how I let my friend down.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't realize that they left, and I was in my room alone, with the darkness.

"Please Alice don't die on me," I whispered knowing no one could hear me.

I sat in silence staring at the wall.

"_Taylor….."_

I blinked in astonishment, "Alice?"

"_Hey Taylor…."_

I felt joy rush through me, "Where are you at? I'm so glad you're alive? How are you?" I felt the questions tumble from my mouth.

"_I don't know where I'm at…everything is too dark to see. Taylor I'm scared…I need someone to help me….I'm sorry I couldn't save you…"_

"I'm scared too Alice…but we have to be brave together…it isn't your fault, I'm sure Callie and Logan will save us" I tried to assure her but I felt my own fear rising.

"_Taylor…Taylor!! My arms is burning!! I can't stop the pain!! Taylor help!! Please NOOO!!"_

"Alice hold on…Hold on Alice!!" I screamed knowing that she was now gone. I curled up in my bed and hugged my body close, as it shook with dry sobs.

I clenched the coverers and dug my head in the bed, "Alice I'm sorry…so sorry..."

"Taylor what's wrong?" I could hear Derek ask as he entered the room.

"Nothing! Leave Me Alone! You…you…you stupid werewolf!" I yelled.

"Its okay…she'll be okay." I felt the bed sink from his weight.

"How could you know that?!" I asked his as I raised my eyes to meet his.

But I got no answer from him, only a pitiful look.

"I told you not to look at me like that," I whispered softly feeling very tired.

"I know…." I heard him whispered, as he then got up and was about to leave.

"Wait!" I felt the word pass through my lips before I could stop it.

He turned around slowly, "What?"

I sat there for a moment not sure of why I told him to wait.

I pushed myself up and off the bed, and walked over towards him.

"Why don't you smell like the others?" I asked as I sniffed him, smelling the forest, and not wet dog.

A grin graced his lips, "I don't know"

I felt sadness wash over me as the thought of Alice entered my mind again, and Derek must of saw it too cause the next moment he had me wrapped in his warm arms.

I was stunned for a moment; before it registered that he was hugging me.

I stood there for a couple minutes before wrapping my arms around him, then letting the dry sobs rack my body.

"I'm sorry," I heard him apologize as he then picked me up and laid me on the bed, wrapping my up in covers, before turning to leave.

"Please don't leave me by myself," I called out to him.

He turned and stared at me for a moment, before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You know I'm pretty sure that vampires don't sleep so how come you do?" I heard him whisper gently.

"I don't know…I guess it has to do with me being a chosen one or something like that."

I felt my eye lids grow heavier and heavier but I didn't want to go to sleep.

"Don't worry I'll protect you," he whispered as he brushed a lock of hair away from my face.

I gave him a small smile, before letting sleep claim me.


	10. Fire

**Callie's POV**

I sat on my bed staring out at the window wondering what in the hell it was taking so long to find Taylor. It has been a week since Taylor was kidnapped and Alice was injuried.

I gripped the sheets in my hands not realizing that my claws tore right threw them.

I cursed as I then heard a knock on my door, "Come in Paul".

Paul entered and stood right at the door seeing that I was angry. He has been in all week giving me reports on the girls.

"So anything new Paul?"

"No Alice hasn't woken up and no traces of Taylor," he whispered in dispair.

"Grrrr why hasn't anyone found anything about Taylor? I'm surprise they didn't give her back seeing how she always has something to complain about, and never knows when to shut up."

"And why in the hell hasn't Alice woke up yet? You told me she was suppose to wake up 4 days ago!" I began yelling finding I couldn't stop till I noticed that Paul was studying the floor.

"Paul what aren't you telling me?" I questioned as I closed the space between us.

"Well Alice hasn't woken up yet because she's in some kinda trance."

"What do you mean trance?" I said between clenched teeth.

"We don't know. But what we do know is that she can talk to Taylor."

"What?"

"Well we have heard her talking to Taylor like they have been carrying a conversation."

"And something about the forest in the East, but no one travels there."

I didn't wait for another word from him I jerked open my window and was gone in the matter of seconds. I raced through the forest, as branches and thorns began to claw at me, but I didn't care. Before I knew it I was standing in the middle of the meadow, letting my wounds heal.

Then I took off yet again in the direction of the East meadow, but came upon a forest instead.

I walked frantically through the forest, trying to pick up even the lightest scent of Taylor but couldn't find any. I slammed my fist into a old pine tree, and causing it to split in half.

"Taylor when I find you, you're in so much trouble," I hissed to myself.

I felt my anger grow stronger with each second, when a scent I couldn't quiet place hit me.

**__**

There you go

You're always so right

It's all a big showIt's all about you

"What's that smell?" I asked myself as I began looking around the forest seeing nothing but trees swaying in the wind.

But I felt a presents that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Who's there?" I asked as I examined the forest slowly waiting to detect something.

**__**

You think you know

What everyone needs

You always take time

To criticize me

I saw a flash of movement, but it was only for a mere second.

"I know your there," I whispered.

Then out of thin air a man appeared right in front of me.

I was startled at first, but I didn't let this jack ass know it.

He wore all black, like the vampires did that night they took us from our homes.

"Why were you watching me?" I asked with venom lacing my voice.

There was no reply as his ice cold eyes stared at me.

"You're a cold one…"

He stated as a cold chill ran down my spine.

"What's it to you?" I hissed at him.

**__**

It seems like everyday

I make mistakes

I just can't get it right

His lips turned into a smirk at my boldness, "But you don't smell like a cold one."

This struck me odd, as my faced turned into confusion.

"Whatever buddy, I really don't care what you have to say, so I'm outta here" I said as I stepped away from him and began to walk away from him.

"You are looking for your friend Taylor aren't you?" he asked as I froze in place, before I slowly turned to him and stared at him in disbelief.

"What? How do you know that?" I asked feeling my anger spike.

"I heard you…."

"You were listening to me?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

**__**

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

I went to just ignore this creep, but his voice stopped me.

"I watched them take her away."

I was on him within second, I pinned him to the tree preparing myself to beat the crap out of him, unless he gave me some information.

"Where did THEY take her?" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Wow your feisty," he laughed.

**__**

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't want to hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is going to bring me down

"Tell me now or so help me god I'll end you," I hissed again.

"Sorry babe but I'm not a big believer in god," he hissed back.

That's when it hit me, this guy wasn't a vampire or werewolf, and doesn't have the scent of a human.

"What are you?"

His lips fell to a frown as his eyebrow creased together.

"Why does it matter to you?"

**__**

There you go

You never ask why

It's all a big lie

Whatever you do

"Just answer the damn question!" I hissed as I showed him my fangs.

"I'm a demon..." he whispered so softly that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't be able to hear him.

"Okay demon I need you to tell me where they took Taylor before I have to kill you…trust me I'm prepared to do just that cause your pissing me off," I tried to sound calm, but knew I failed.

"Only if you beat me in hand to hand combat."

This isn't the time to be joking, I have a friend to save and you are wasting time!" I yelled at him.

"No your wasting time, because your not fighting me," he smirked.

**__**

You think you're special

But I know, and I know

And I know, and we know

That you're not

"Okay if it's a fight you want then its an ass kicking you'll get," I said in a deadly whisper as I threw him against a tree causing it to tumbled over.

"Stupid bastard…doesn't understand anything," I whispered to myself as I slowly made it to where I threw him…he wasn't there.

**__**

You're always there to point

Out my mistakes

And shove them in my face

"What the hell?"

The next thing I knew I was grabbed by the shoulder, forcing me down to the dirt ground.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent."

"Take your own advice," I hissed as I broke his grip on my arms.

**__**

It's like I'm the one

You love to hate

But not today

I pushed him off me so I could roll over, which caused me to straddle him with my razor claws at his throat.

"Oh you like to be the dominate one?" He laughed.

"Shut Up!" I yelled at him as I went to send a punch his way, but he vanished out form underneath me.

**__**

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't want to hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

I looked around to locate him, when I heard him laughing at me as he then began to walk towards me with a evil glare in his eyes.

"Come on Callie you're a chosen one, act like one." I said to myself.

**__**

Nothing you say today

Is going to bring me down

Is going bring me down

"Oh you think you bad cause you can do a little trick now?" I pretended to laugh at him.

"How pathetic," I whispered to myself but loud enough for him to hear.

I stood up and faced him with a deadly stare.

**__**

Don't tell me who I should be

And don't try to tell me what's right for me

Don't tell me what I should doI don't want to waste my time

I'll watch you fade away

"Okay I need to find Taylor so don't take it too seriously when I beat the crap out of you, okay?" I said in a sweet girly voice Taylor always uses.

"Yeah right don't have the strength to beat me," he laughed.

**__**

So shut up, shut up, shut up

Don't want to hear it

Get out, get out, get out

Get out of my way

Step up, step up, step up

You'll never stop me

Nothing you say today

Is going to bring me down

I felt my anger grow to where I couldn't control it, I wanted to beat this guys face in.

I went to say something sarcastic to him, but I saw something in his eyes that made me stop.

"What?" I asked

"Your hands…"

"What about my hands?" I glanced down quickly then back up to him.

**__**

Shut up, shut up, shut upDon't want to hear it

Get out, get out, get outGet out of my way

Step up, step up, step upYou'll never stop me

Nothing you say todayIs going to bring me down

"My hands!" I looked down and they were both blazing on fire.

"What are you?"

I casted him a cocky smirk, "I'm a chosen one."

**__**

Bring me downshut up, shut up, shut up

Won't bring me downshut up, shut up, shut up

Bring me downshut up, shut up, shut up

Won't bring me down

Okay I know this isn't one of my best chapters but I felt like I had to put something up. But I promise that the next chapters will be much better! Thanks for READING and REVIEWING!

I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! YOU GUYS ROCK!

Rebakah91493

241marina241

Stardustprincess

Arya du Jedi

Peckish Pixie


	11. Information to the Readers

**Information for the Readers!!!**

I'm sorry that I haven't been writing more, and my friends have been pushing me to come up with more chapters. So I'm buckling down and writing more of the story this week and by Saturday I will have a chapter up…thanks for all your guys support…you guys ROCK!


	12. Waking Up

**Alice's POV**

I felt myself rise from my bed screaming out for Taylor. I couldn't stop myself from screaming; so much pain shook my body. Someone came busting in my room trying to get me to calm down. But I didn't know this man and from what I've been through the last couple days I wasn't going to take chances.

"Get away!" I screamed and I tried to push him away put he still held me tight.

"Miss its okay, calm down. Logan is on his way to come see you." He confessed.

I stopped at Logan's name being mentioned. "Logan?" I questioned him.

"Yes Miss he is on his way to come check on you; he just left a minute ago. Of course thought the one time he does take a break from watching you, you wake up."

"He has been watching me?" I asked

"Yes Miss he hasn't left your side since he brought you to the castle."

I felt tears begin to spill from my eyes, "has he found Taylor?"

He grew very quiet, "No Miss he hasn't, but don't worry about that now, you focus on getting better."

I looked down at my bandaged arm, and then I realized that I was just in a very thin gown.

"Oh my god!" I pulled the covers up to my chest.

"Oh Miss its okay I'm a doctor, I've been taking care of you for the last couple days."

"Thank you doctor for your help and everything, but can I have some time to myself…to collect my thoughts."

He just gave me a grin and walked out; as I let my hot tears fall. "I'm so weak, I should have been there for her and not get myself hurt." I laid on my side and brought the blankets over me. I could hear the door open and someone stepped in. "I told you I would like some time to myself" I slightly yelled. But he ignored me and kept walking over to the bed till he sat on the edge.

"I missed your voice," I could hear Logan whisper.

I shot up, but regretted it instantly as my arm started to burn again. "You need to be more careful!" Logan jumped up and inspected my arm. "I'm okay!" I hissed. "Have you found Taylor yet?" I asked quickly.

His eyes could no longer meet mine, as his mouth slightly dropped. "No Alice I have not found her yet, but Callie is looking for her as we speak." "What! It's not enough for Taylor to go missing, but now Callie!" I screamed. "No Alice, Callie can handle herself! And you know that! Why are you like this?"

I just stared at him, "I don't know!" I yelled throwing the covers off me, and getting up from the bed. I went stomping over to the window to gaze out. I could hear him take in a sharp intake of breath, which made me turn back to face him. "What is your problem?" I asked. But he ignored me as he just kept staring, which pissed me off even more. "You are so immature! What is your deal?" I yelled as I stomped over to him, and stood not even an inch from him.

He slightly raised his hand to my cheek barely brushing away my hair that had fallen in my eyes. "You are cute when you get mad," he softly breathed. I could feel my face expression soften, and before I could even registered what he just said his lips captured mine. I could feel his hands slide into the curve of my back so there was no space between us. My walls came tumbling down, and all I could do was hold onto Logan and kiss him back with equal passion.

Then I slightly felt him pulling away, "I shouldn't be…" I didn't let him finished as I brought myself closer, closing the space in between our lips again. I couldn't stop what I had already started, we both seem to be getting lost in each other as he gently picked me up and laid me down on the bed; with our lips never parting. His finger tips slowly started brushing along my arms sending shivers to my spine.

I was about to protest when his lips left mine, but stopped when I felt his mouth upon my neck .

"Logan…Logan please…" I was trying to think clearly.

"What Alice?" He asked not stopping his actions.

"Please stop, we can't"

He instantly stopped what he was doing and looked up with me. "Oh Alice I'm so sorry I didn't mean…" his voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as his head dropped and he slowly slid from me onto the edge of the bed.

"Oh Logan there is nothing to be sorry about," I tried to reassure him. "I shouldn't have taken it that far" he confessed. "I'm not hurt Logan or anything…no harm no fowl." I said as I scooted closer to him to wrap my arms around him.

"I need to leave…" his voice trailed off.

I didn't say nothing to him, knowing that he would of left no matter what. So I slowly got up from the bed and sat by the window. "Fine go, be like every other guy in my life," I bluntly told him.

"I'm not like that Alice!" he yelled

"Well you sure are acting like…" I was cut off as my arm started burning again. I ripped my bandages off my arm to reveal that the black burn was moving up to my shoulder and across my chest. I started screaming out in pain. It was all a blur as Logan grabbed me as my knees buckled. He was yelling at someone to come help me. The doctor came in a panic with a long shot that he needed to stick in my arm. "Logan don't let him, please don't let him!" I screamed. I felt his tears hit my face as he held me down as the doctor shoved the needle in my arm.

I could feel Logan start rocking me back and forth telling me everything was going to be okay as I drifted off to sleep once again.


End file.
